


Caught in a Moment

by jennkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ditching, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennkins/pseuds/jennkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's in love with Scott, Stiles thinks Isaac is obvious. Everything's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from the song Chemicals React by Aly & AJ, also slightly inspired by that song, the title will become more clear as the chapters go on. This is the first fic I've ever posted.

Isaac had to tell him, he was going out of his mind. He didn't mean to fall for Scott, really he didn't, but he couldn't help it. The way Scott was always there for him and the fact that he was one of the sweetest - and let's face it, good looking - guys around. When Isaac moved in to Scott's it got worse, Isaac found himself thinking about things he definitely shouldn't be thinking about, should he? Isaac knew he didn't have a chance, not with Allison to compete with. Scott's always loved her, nothing's going to change now. Isaac knew Scott wasn't 100% straight though, because Stiles told him about one time when they messed around, but hey maybe he was just experimenting. Who knows. Isaac sighs as he walks down the hall, he doesn't like school all that much, he didn't use to mind it, but with all this werewolf stuff going on, school didn't seem important anymore. Isaac knows he needs to get his grades up though. Isaac spots Scott talking to Allison at her locker, Isaac tries not to look, he tries to walk by unnoticed, but that doesn't happen. The world apparently hated Isaac.

"Hey Isaac" Scott said.

"Hey" Isaac replied.

Allison smiled at Isaac, Isaac smiled back, because even if he didn't really like her, he wasn't going to be rude. Scott looks at the time on his watch.

"We better get to class" he says to Isaac. "I'll talk to you later Allison"

"Okay, text me okay?" Allison replies.

"Sure" Scott says, as he walks away with Isaac.

Isaac tried not to be jealous, he didn't like jealousy, he always thought it was stupid. But he just couldn't help it. He needed to get over Scott, but how? He thought to himself, maybe he could find someone else, someone who actually returns the feelings he has.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, snapping Isaac back into reality.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering, you seem a little off today" Scott says, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, honestly I'm fine, just thinking about Derek" Isaac lied, he had to - what was he going to say? 'Oh Scott I may be kind of in love with you', No.

"Oh" Scott said swallowing. "Do you think he's still alive?"

"I don't know, maybe? Why is everything so screwed up right now?" Isaac replied.

Scott shrugged. The two boys reached Chemistry class, they had chemistry together, Isaac thought to himself, the thought made him laugh a little. They entered the class, a few people in their seats, although the teacher wasn't there yet. The two boys sat down next to each other.

Scott began texting, probably Allison. Isaac suddenly got angry, he shouldn't be angry. He has no right to be angry, but he can't help it. Isaac pulled his own phone out, not knowing what to do with it but it was out of his pocket before he knew it. He started typing a text message "Hey, whats up?" he typed, he scrolled through his contacts and he really didn't know who to send it to, he didn't know half of them, he didn't even know how these people ended up in his contact list. Finally he decided he'd send it to Stiles, because Stiles is cool and Scott's best friend. He pressed send. Isaac sighed. Scott's phone beeped and not seconds after was Scott laughing. Isaac couldn't help but ask.

"What are you laughing at?" Isaac asked, smiling.

"Allison sent me this joke, do you wanna hear it?" Scott replied, smiling.

Scott smiling really should be illegal, Isaac thought to himself.

"No" Isaac said. He really didn't want to hear any joke Allison had to tell. He knew he needed to stop being jealous, but it's not like he had any reason to like Allison, he barely knew her and she did shot him with an arrow and stab him repeatedly, so why would he want to hear anything she has to say?

Scott's eyes furrowed.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine" Isaac lied, again. He didn't know how much longer he could lie about how he felt.

Scott nodded. Isaac's phone buzzed, and that's when he remembered he'd texted Stiles. Isaac smiled as he read the words on the screen.

_"Since when do you text me about non werewolf stuff? Lol nothing I hate History class, think I might ditch wanna join me?"_

The truth is, Isaac would love to ditch with Stiles, but he's already in class, with the teacher arriving any minute and he's with Scott. Isaac typed out a message and pressed send.

Stiles was in the boys room, standing at the sink trying to fix his hair when his phone vibrated, he didn't usually ditch, but today was an exception, he hadn't studied for the History quiz and he didn't want another lecture from the teacher about how he needs to learn this stuff. Stiles pulled out his phone and read the words on the screen.

_"Can't, already in class teacher will be here any second, but another time"_

Stiles smiled. He typed a simple "Okay cool" in return. He wasn't sure where he'd go if he was ditching, he'd only ditched a few times and they were with Scott, this time he was on his own. Stiles made his way into the hall where a few people were walking to class, except Allison, she was standing at her locker texting, probably Scott he thought to himself. He walked up to her.

"Hey" he said.

"Oh hey" she replied. "You kinda scared me, I was in my own little world texting Scott"

Knew it, he thought. He smiled.

"What's the deal with you two these days anyway?"

Allison paused.

"I don't really know, but our friendship's going well and I don't wanna ruin that right now"

Stiles nodded.

"So what are you doing?" he asked her, trying to change the subject.

Allison sighed.

"Nothing, I have French class right now but I really don't wanna go"

"Really? 'cos I have History and I'm ditching, wanna join me?

"Ditching, wow you're such a bad boy" Allison said, sarcastically.

"Haha very funny, do you want to join me or are you gonna go to French class and be bored out of your freaking mind?"

Allison nodded.

"Yeah good point, I'll join you"

Stiles smiled. Allison was a cool girl, when she was Scott's girlfriend he really didn't like her, it was because everything Scott did was about her, he understood that he loved her, but it was just annoying. But he got to know the girl, and found out that she was actually fun to talk to.

"Wait, where are we going?" she asked.

"Anywhere" he replied.

Allison smiled. They began walking together, passing all the Chemistry classes. Stiles looked in one of the classes and saw Isaac looking like a lost puppy. Man, Isaac must really hate Chemistry, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Allison/Stiles friendship is going to be a thing in this fic apparently, it just happened while I was writing lol. Also possibly Stiles/Lydia romance in the future, but it's only the first chapter. Also Stiles/Isaac friendship will become a thing in this fic. Just a warning I guess? I know this isn't a lot but it's the first chapter, give it a chance :)  
> Also, if you'd like me to continue this, please leave a comment or something, knowing you want me to continue it will just make me so happy and so much more inspired :))


End file.
